Supergranulator
'''Supergranulator '''is the third episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy and Daniel try to scupper Polluto's plans to turn the world's fruit into sickly sweets. This episode is about eating healthy food to get energy. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy running around the house. Mum, Dad, Baby Sam, and Daniel wanted him to slow down. Tommy was running around, because he has been eating two pieces of chocolate cake without dropping a single crumb. As Tommy was about to have his third piece, Dad took it away and Mum wanted him to have some fruit. Tommy didn't want to have fruit and started bouncing on the sofa and almost made the vase of flowers smash. As Mum took the vase of flowers away, Tommy stopped bouncing and had gone quite tired feeling tired. He needed more energy, but he needs to eat either cake or fruit. Then Daniel asks what should Tommy Zoom choose, and both get transformed into a cartoon superhero and a cartoon dog style. They find a sweet shop in the middle of nowhere. When they got in, they find a shopkeeper called Mr McCavity and a cat called Smiley. Tommy wanted all the sweets in the shop so Mr McCavity got out the Bottomless Bucket of Tasty Treats. Daniel suggests to Tommy that he has enough sweets, but Tommy says that could never happen. Mr McCavity explains that superheroes have to have lots of energy and he quickly wanders off. Daniel's nose starts to twitch and Tommy tells him to go follow his nose while he stays here to eat the sweets. Daniel peeks through a door lock and sees that Smiley and Mr McCavity are really Polluto and Smogg. Polluto explains his plan that using his new machine, the Supergranulator, he will turn fruit into sweets, and make the world sugary. As Daniel came back to Tommy, the sweets had gave him extra zoom. But when Daniel explains that Polluto is planning to take over the world, they quickly go to Polluto. As Tommy was about to lift the Supergranulator, he had no zoom, because the sweets gave him zoom for a short time. At that moment Polluto was happy that his plan was working and he told Smogg to turn on the supergranulator, Daniel was trapped and Polluto said that he will soon be a delicious sweety snack for Smogg to eat. Daniel quickly told Tommy to open his mouth and threw a banana into his mouth. Tommy got his zoom back and saves Daniel from the Supergranulator. Polluto then went to make his escape. Tommy then rescues Daniel and throws the banana skin on the floor which made Polluto slip and falls in a sack of sugar. Tommy then flys behind Smogg and scares him and made him jump into the sack too. Polluto told Smogg to do something but Smogg couldn’t resist tasting the sugar on Polluto. Afterwards Tommy turns off the supergranulator and saves the world in a zoom with help from Daniel. Back in the real world, Tommy was still not sure what to eat to get his energy back. Dad wanted to play football in the garden, so Tommy quickly decided to chose to eat a banana. Tommy then almost knocked the vase of flowers from the table, but he caught it and putted it back on the table. Tommy and Daniel ran out in the garden to play football with Dad. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Tommy's garden, and Sweet Shop *Theme: Eating healthy to get more energy *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Baby Sam, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 21, 2007 Trivia *This is the first appearance of Dad. Category:Episodes